


Lavendar and Peppermint

by LEGAYClES



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGAYClES/pseuds/LEGAYClES
Summary: Post events of 1x06Josie has been having restless nights, all she can think of is mom-bies and ex's.





	1. night-time strolls

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think.  
> The good, the bad and the Lovely.  
> Thanks so much  
> (let me know if i should continue the story)
> 
>  
> 
> ps. follow me on twitter: @LEGAYClES   
> , if you have any prompt ideas, My dm's are open

Josie lay on her bed thinking about the emotional rollercoaster of the day she had, which caused her to lay awake at 3 am. The witching hour, oh the irony.

Her attributes of an empath caused her to fall, hard and fast which caused her a lot of pain in one day. First, being the emotional connection she made with her biological undead mother, who was the first person she had opened up to in months but rather than assuming the role of any parental figure, she proceeded to bury her alive. The second heart-wrenching moment, of letting the girl who had broken her heart in a thousand pieces see her vulnerable side, the side that showed she still cares deeply for Penelope.

 

Knowing sleep was no use, Josie crept quietly out of her shared dorm room and walked the halls of the Salvatore boarding house. She made her way to the library where she picked up the book: “vampire, werewolves, witches and everything in between volume |” and made her way to the fireplace, kneeling in front of it.

“Incendia” Josie mutters as she places her palms on the fireplace, siphoning the magic from the walls of the ancient building.

She got up and made her way to the armchair and began reading.

 

‘ **vzzzzzt’**

The sound of soft vibrations against wood woke Josie. Her hands reach over to the bedside table to stop her cellphone’s incessant notifications; she realized she was no longer in the library and she wasn’t in her room either.

“shit, shit, shit” Josie uttered as she realized the familiarity of the bed she was in. The smell of lavender and peppermint filled her nose. _Memories of being in this room filled her head. Late nights and early mornings had been spent here. Cuddling, kissing and everything in between._

“morning, Jojo” a voice whispered from across the room. Penelope sat in the far corner of the room, perched on the windowsill, holding a mug of coffee. Watching Josie intently.

“what am I doing here?” Josie asked angrily, as she sat up abruptly.

“trying not to get detention by being outside your room after curfew?” Penelope asked.

“you followed me?” Josie exclaimed.

Penelope got up and made her way over to the foot of the bed.

“I couldn’t sleep, the same reason as you, I imagine” Penelope replied calmly.

“I could sleep just fine; I assure you” huffed Josie. “But thank you for bringing me here, and not my room” she looked pointedly at Penelope.

“I was most certainly not going to carry you into your sister's room at 4 am. I wouldn’t have made it out alive and neither would you” replied Penelope, staring right back.

“fine, thank you,” Josie said, looking away.

Penelope lifted her hand towards Josie and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Anytime, Jojo” whispered Penelope.

Josie turned her head back slowly to face Penelope. Her breathing slowed, and she began to lean forward, yearning to taste the lavender and peppermint she had tasted last night.

 

**‘vzzzzzt’**

**‘vzzzzzzzzzzt’**

**‘vzzzzzt’**

Josie’s phone began to ring again. Breaking the spell between them. Penelope pushed her forehead against Josie’s defeated.

“you can answer it you know” she suggested softly.

“I know” Josie sighed back, moving back to reach for her phone.

_12 missed calls_

“shit, shit, shit” muttered Josie, the second time today. She bound off the bed searching for her shoes.

“it’s Lizzie, she obviously has seen my empty bed, what do I tell her?” Josie panicked.

“tell her you spent the night with me,” Penelope said mischievously, wiggly her eyebrows.

“Still looking for that one good idea” Josie retorted, pacing the room.

“Seriously, where are my goddamn shoes” she huffed.

“ahem,” Penelope coughed and pointed at the pink bunny slippers by the door. “ I do believe you went for a night-time stroll in those last night, darling.”

Josie put on her undignified footwear, and stood by the door, holding the doorknob and took a deep breath, ready to face her PG walk of shame back to her room.

Josie swung the door open. Only to find Lizzie standing in front of her, arm raised in a knocking motion.

Lizzie’s eyes widen as her eyes fall on her twin sister standing in front of her. In the she-devil’s lair.

 

“what the f-“


	2. Superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, had a busy day
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.   
> love you guys. 
> 
> ps. follow me on twitter: @LEGAYClES

A small laugh came from the back of the room, Penelope watching the scene in front of unfold. Josie stood with her back facing Penelope, frozen in place. Lizzie facing the inside of the room, with a look of disgust, as her eyes flickered from Josie to Penelope, apparently confused by the situation at hand. Without missing a beat Penelope waved her hand in a flicking motion, pushing the door closed with a simple non-verbal spell, creating a barrier between Josie and her twin sister.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you.” Josie whirled around sighing, pushing her back against the door. “I don’t know how to face her, or go back to class when I just siphoned the magic out of my biological mother and nearly died in the school cemetery.”

Penelope got up and made her way towards the emotionally drained girl, and touched her arm gently.

“You don’t need to face the world today; you need rest and food. It’s a good thing; I have a bed and snacks.” Penelope stated proudly, as she scooped Josie, the much taller girl into her arms and carried her to the bed.

“Okay Superman, you really don’t need to keep doing this.” Josie joked weakly.

“You’re just jealous you are not part of Hope’s new Avenger Squad.” Laughed Penelope, before gazing down at Josie seriously. “It’s just that you’ve been carrying the weight of too many people’s burdens. I thought I could return the favor.” Penelope stated as she placed her gently on the bed.

“Penelope Park, a secret softy, showing compassion for no gain.” Josie laughed looking up at the girl, acting surprised.

“Who said there was no gain.” Penelope grinned and put her hands on either side of Josie’s head, and leaned forward slowly. Josie’s laugh stopped abruptly as Penelope drew closer, Lavender and peppermint filled her nose. “And for the record, you’re the only one that brings out this side of me.”

“What are you gaining?” Josie asked slowly, eyes darting from the eyes of the girl above her to her lips.

“You, hopefully?”

Josie placed her arms around Penelope’s neck and pulled her down, closing the gap between them. She kissed her, gently at first, unsure of the response. But it soon became clear that Penelope wanted this just as bad as Josie. Just as Penelope began to relax into the kiss, Josie pushed forward and flipped their positions, so she was straddling the shorter girl. Penelope yelped softly in response to the actions of the girl above her.

“i’ve missed you” Josie whispered breathlessly. She then began to trail kiss along Penelope’s jaw and neck, stopping at her jugular to nip gently.

“C-claiming back what used to be yours?” Quipped Penelope, her breathe hitched, as Josie began to pepper kisses lower and lower.

At that moment, Josie’s stomach grumbled softly. Embarrassed Josie buried her head in the crook of Penelope’s neck as if to escape.

“I’m just hungry for you?” Josie’s muffled voice ventured, in order to save her from the awkward moment.

“I can’t sustain you forever. Let’s get you something to eat.” Penelope laughed, lifting Josie gently and getting up from the bed.

“You said you had snacks here.” Pouted Josie.

“You’re going to need more than just snacks, for what I have in store.” Penelope wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Josie felt her cheeks heat up rapidly. Choosing to ignore them she got up, put on her pink bunny slippers and made her way to the door with Penelope in the lead.

“For the record, Superman is not an avenger.” Josie piped up suddenly.

“Okay, nerd.” Penelope nudged her, just as she opened the door of the dorm.


End file.
